What She Really Wants
by SheaButter101
Summary: Not really good at summaries... but Rosalie is very depressed about not having a child, when she runs away she comes across two kids in the woods. What kind of drama will these little humans bring to the supernatural world?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: okay so this is my first twilight fanfic. I hope its good. This chapter may be boring because i am really giving an explanation so no one is confused with the characters. REVIEWS are welcome! and yea so ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's contents**

**On with the story!**

**Rosalie POV**

I was sitting on my King sized bed (Emmet's Idea, he wanted us to have the married couples style when we get it on) thinking about my life. I was depressed. Deeply, but as no one knew. I do my best to keep my thought hidden from Edward and to keep my feelings in check.

I didn't want this life you know, I never asked to be a fucking vampire. But alas I am. But the worst Part of being a vampire is not being able to have any children. I've always wanted a child. But i can't have one. Carlise and Esme have us because we are like their children, Edward and bella have Renesme, Alice and Jasper watch over Seth like he's their child, he even lives with them. Brenda and Embry and Quil and Claire are expecting also. I'm pretty sure Jake and Nessie are next. So far it's only Leah and Chance and Seth, who do not have any children. So what about me? I hate This.

Emmett centers our room and sit on the bed next to me. He kisses me sweetly on the neck, and slowly up to my ear. I pull away. He pouts.

"Whats wrong babr? You've been acting weird latley, we havn't rebuilt this house in a week, whats going on with you?" Emmett whines referring to our sex life.

"I'm sorry that I havn't fufilled your needs in a weak Emmett but i'm just not in the mood." I sigh. He looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"Since when are you not in the mood for me? I'm Emmett, the strongest and sexiest vampire alive. And I'm your husband, what the Hell Rose?" He throws his hands in the air exasperated. I layed back on my bed, I closed my eyes, It would have looked like i was sleeping, but Vampires don't sleep. Next thing I know Emmett is on top of me. He kissed me hungrily on the lips. I kiss him back feverishly. Next thing I know we are headed to wrecking our house again. Resisting Emmett is impossible.

***Two hours and No house later***

I stood looking at the remainder of my house the only thing left standing was our matress. I shake my head and laugh. Emmett pulls me in for one last kiss. Jacob and Edward come over to us.

"I see you two have been at it again." Edward chuckled.

"I was wondering if something was wrong. we havn't had to rebuild in a whole week I thought Emmett got you really pissed." Jacob teased. Emmett turned to him and punched him playfully in the arm. I just stood there smiling. That was very intense this time I almost felt better. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"I'm glad that your feeling better, but I didn't know you were depressed, have you been hiding your thoughts from me again?" He asked thoughtfully. I smiled slighly.

"Depressed what the hell is he talking about Rose? Since when have you been depressed? About what?" Emmett askes alarmed. 'You will never know' I thought to myself, knowing Edward was listeneing. I inwardly kicked myself for letting my mind wander to me being depressed. At least he doesn't know why though so I was good. Just then Renesme came out of her house and walked over.

"Hi daddy, whats going on over here? Oh I see aunti rose and uncle emmett have been at it again." She smiled innocently and hugged her father. At that moment my depression came over me, and the reason flashed quickly across my mind, before I could stop it. Edward looked at me. With a shocked face.

"That's why your upset!" Edward yelled. I hit myself in the head and did the first thing that came to my mind.

I ran.

**A/N: hope you like it reviews reviews reviews ~shea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: And here is the next chapter! Reviews are very welcome people… Make me smile? Teehee Here you go!**

**I do not own twilight or its contents.**

**Emmett POV**

I started to run after her. But a little hand was holding me back. I turned around to see my 'sister' Alice. She had that face; I knew she was having a vision. I looked at Edward; he was listening to Alice's thought obviously. I knew this was about Rose.

"Well are either one of you going to tell me or are you just going to stand there looking stupid?" I asked frustrated wondering they wouldn't let me run after MY WIFE! Edward spoke first.

"She needs to be alone for a couple of hours." He said still listening to Alice.

"And you can tell that by listening to Alice?" I asked skeptically.

"No. Rosalie is still close enough for me to hear her. She is yelling at me for "invading her mind". She doesn't want you to come after her just yet. She… She… she's gone. I can't hear her anymore." Edward looked down. I wasn't satisfied at all.

"Well what up with Alice then?" I asked looking at the short woman. Her soft features had concern over them she looked at me and smiled slightly.

"She's headed to Oregon. She is going to live in the woods there for a WHILE. She won't be back anytime soon." She stopped and must have read the expression on my face. "Don't worry you're there with her, you guys are going to meet a few people while you're there also. Oh and don't worry about her depression. She is strong she can handle it." She smiled slyly and looked at Edward. He nodded his head and walked away.

I was infuriated.

"You two know something! Tell me what's going on with my WIFE!" I stepped closer to Alice. Jasper quickly moved to her side, my mood went to calm in a heartbeat. I was aware of this and looked at jasper, trying my hardest to be angry with him. It was no use, he had my emotions controlled.

"Jasper." I said calmly. He just smiled and put his arm protectively around Alice's waist. "Well what's wrong with Rosalie?" I asked still concerned even under the control of Jasper. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the Main house. Edward had called our whole family into the living room. Jacob's whole wolf pack was there with their families. Quil and his pregnant wife, Embry and his pregnant wife, and Leah with her new beau Chance. Renesme sat close to her love Jacob. Bella and Edward to her right and Carlisle, Esme and Seth standing in the corner of the room. They all looked up at our arrival. Carlisle spoke.

"Alice, what's going on with Rosalie? Edward said that there was something to tell." Alice looked at me and breathed deeply as she told them what she had told me. Jasper worked hard to control all of the mixed emotions in the room.

"Well why has she left? Why is she so depressed?" Bella asked concerned about her sister in-law. Even though Rose never really liked her, she always tried to be nice. I found that kind of funny. I looked at Edward. He obviously knew the answer.

"She is upset because she cannot have a child. She looks around at our family and we all have, well children in some sort of way. Even Alice and Jasper, you two watch over Seth so he's like your child." He explained. I walked over and punched in the wall. A gaping hole was left when I removed my fist.

"How could I have been so stupid?" I screamed. Clenching my fists I punched another hole. "I should have noticed the way she looked every time she heard Renesme say mom or dad. Or the look in her eye whenever she saw you two pregnant girls." I was rambling. 'Why didn't I notice? She was my wife for crying out loud!'

"Wow, if I knew she felt like that I would have lived with you two. I could have been her pretend son instead of Alice and Jasper." Seth said solemnly. He looked at the ground. "It was only because you two tend to get a little…. Wild when you get into your moods." He let out a little laugh. I sent him the death glare. I ran over to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Really?" You're laughing and my wife is having a break down and you think it's funny? I should kick your ass right now!" I yelled at him. Carlisle grabbed my arm and yelled at Jasper to calm me down.

"Sorry but it's hard to control every mood in the room." He said, and I felt my mood get lighter. I apologized to Seth. I wasn't my usual easy-going self. I walked and perched myself against the wall. 'So what am I going to do?' Edward looked at me.

"Well Alice did say you were going to go after her, so I guess you better pack, looks like you're going to be living in the woods for a while." He smiled at me. I just stared at him. I wasn't in the mood. Alice started clapping her hands and giggling.

"I always wanted to start a woods clothes line! It would be called living in the woods with style!" Her eyes lit up. I couldn't help but laugh. She pulled all the girls up and said. "C'mon girlies we have work to do. Rosalie will be gone in the woods for maybe a month so she must show those woods animals how to dress!" She laughed and all the girls giggled and followed her. Bella just moaned and followed. She couldn't refuse Alice

Soon it was only men left. Quil spoke up.

"Well are you going to pack also? You could show the animals how to dress also." He asked jokingly. I smiled and said

"I look good in whatever I wear, therefore if I were to walk out naked I would show them what to wear." We all roared with laughter. The girls soon came back down with a backpack full of clothes. I grabbed it and went upstairs to pack my own bag. When I returned back down stairs I was bombarded with hugs from my family.

"Be safe Uncle Emmett." Renesme said. I lifted and arm and flexed my muscles and kissed it. "Always" I smiled and kissed her forehead. I was just about to leave when Alice put her tiny hand on my shoulder. I looked at her quizzically. Couldn't this girl tell I wanted to get to my wife?

"Make sure she is well fed Emmett. As well as yourself. You will need it." She said. I could tell she was keeping something from me. But it was no use trying to pry it out of her. I just smiled and left. I ran full speed, following the scent of my wife.

**A/N: Whew! (Wipes brow) that took a while. I hope it wasn't boring. Oh and Emmett was just very frustrated in this chapter, he is normally a very easy going type, but he does have a hot temper. He is HOT… teehee. But anyway REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Well here is Chapter 3 you guys! This chapter may be a little boring. Sorry, but still I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Emmett or Rosalie. **

**WARNIG: Killing of animals at the end… If you just love animals all too much to read about their death just skip this chapter. Forgive me.**

**Rosalie POV**

Oregon had pretty woods. I sat in the middle of a clearing deciding it was time to rest. Not that I needed it, just to have some peace. I sat on the ground and took in my surroundings. The sun was beaming down on this clearing, revealing beautiful flowers, and I was sparkling madly. But I didn't care, who would see? The way the trees thickened at the end of the circle clearing **(A/N: think of the clearing that Bella and Edward were at in twilight) **It took me an hour to run to this place. I was glad I did. I could finally clear her mind and get her feelings in check. The whole run I kicked myself for not stopping my thoughts from coming. Even though it wasn't my fault, the thought just washed over me like and unexpected wave. It had to be at the time Edward was listening too.

I chuckled lowly to myself as remembered something similar happening many years back. Before Bella was a vampire, before our family was completed. I was jealous of Bella because she was human and I wasn't, no one knew this of course. But one day it just crossed my mind and Edward happened to hear. Ha, the good days. Everything was slightly easier. It got harder when Bella brought Renesme into the world.

I love Renesme. I really do. I wanted to protect her as much as anyone. When she was born I was the first to hold her! She was so beautiful. I loved her. But between Bella being the mother she was supposed to be, Edward being the father he is supposed to be and Jacob imprinting on her, there was really no need for an aunt. So I was pushed out of that.

I thought once Seth came I could treat him as a son; he was so close to Emmett. It was cute. But he decided he wanted to live with Alice and Jasper, I was heartbroken now seeing Brenda and Claire walking around, life growing inside of them, I cracked. It would have been more bearable if I could cry. But another downside to this way of life is not being able to cry. So I have to live with everything bottled up inside of me.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and closed my eyes, listening to the birds and animals move about. Suddenly my head jerked up as I got a whiff of something familiar. A vampire. I was very alert as I now hear the vampire moving. He moved swiftly, he was probably muscular by the way his feet hit the ground. I sniffed again and relaxed. He was only Emmett. I waited for him to enter the clearing. He carried two backpacks full of what I suspected were clothes.

"Hey." He said quietly. I smiled and patted on the ground next to me. "I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier. I'm your husband I should have known. I should have paid more attention to you." He stared at the ground. I grabbed his hand in mine.

"This has nothing to do with you. It's just a feeling I've had since I was human. I've always wanted to have a child. Always wanted to be that wife, be home when her husband came back from work, saw her children off to school. I really do hate this life Emmett, but one thing I do not regret is finding you. The love of my life. But really Emmett. Do you really like living like this?" I gesticulated not able to find the word for it. He finally looked up.

"Are you kidding? I love it! I'm a sexy beast because of it." He smiled widely. My Emmett, always joking. I put my arms around him and hugged him. He kissed my hair. We stayed like that, him holding me, for a while before he pulled us both onto our feet.

"Well if we're going to live here for a while we might as well build a shelter." With that, he grabbed wood that would be of use to him. I watched as he built them a small cottage like shelter. It was smaller than what we were used to, but big enough for us to move around freely in it. He stood and admired his work. He stepped inside and decided it needed a little furniture, but he would tend later on.

"Now we hunt." He said with a joyful smile on his face. My boy loved to hunt. It gave him such pride. "Alice said that we needed to be fed at all times. Don't ask me why. She knows something though. But for now, off to hunt!" He had a childish grin on his face. I followed him and let my Vampire instincts take over.

We crouched down low, moving swiftly through the wood sniffing out our food. I noticed a dear on my left, but I didn't want that. I wanted something that put up a good fight. I smelled a mountain lion near knew that was going to be my dinner. I was getting into position to pounce on it when I felt Emmett's hand grab my arm. I looked in the direction he was looking and saw the huge brown bear. Emmett always had a thing when it came to bears; he wanted to kill every single bear he ever saw. I was sort of his revenge, since being mauled by a bear got him to this in the first place. I watched as Emmett crawled slowly closer to the bear. I just watched. He didn't need help; he was definitely strong enough to take it down.

He inched closer and closer to the oblivious bear. His body moved with the grace of a ferocious lioness. Emmett pounced. The animal was surprised by this but was able to avoid his attack. Emmett had no intention of giving up. Emmett always loved to play with his food. He moved closer and swung at his opponent. He connected with the mouth of the beast. He smiled when the bear let out a roar of pain. He played and roughed it up some more before he became bored. He then jumped onto the bears back. He latched onto the large bear. Fingers digging into its fur, shattering the animals shoulder and other upper body bones. He used he used his knees to break the animals back bones completely. The animal crumpled underneath him. But it wasn't dead. That is how Emmett did bears; he wanted them to experience every ounce of pain possible. He really held a grudge. He then knelt down and bit down hard on the bear's neck, sucking out its sweet blood. That was my cue to also join in. I grabbed the leg and began to feed.

When we were don't I stood to leave but Emmett stopped me.

"What if we skinned it and put its fur on the floor?" He suggested. That was a little extreme I told him. "But our floor needs a little something to it. Please?" He begged like a little child. "Fine" I replied simply.

He went over to the lifeless beast lying on the ground and skinned the animal with a smile on his face. He carried ht fur to a nearby river and cleaned it off. When we returned to the clearing he left it out in the sun to dry.

**A/N: That was a long chapter. Im sorry if it was boring! I tried to make it interesting I really did. I added the hunting scene at the end to spice it up. Was it too much? I am sorry to those animal/bear lovers out there. I love animals too… but when Emmett has a grudge, he's not letting up on it. Blame the bear that mauled him and is the reason he is a vampire now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I apologize again for the last chapter. It may have been too much for some people. I never did explain the weather in this story. Its around November, it was a one time thing with the sunlight, it just happened to be a nice crisp early November day. But now it is 2 weeks later and it is not so nice. (Not that it bothers them, their vamps!) Teehee**

**I do not own twilight, but I do own the two we are going to meet.**

**Emmett POV**

Rose and I were rebuilding our little cottage, because well, yeah you know. It was great to look at her again. See her smiling laughing at my antics. She was her old self again. It was great. We really did make a pair. I, the sexiest and strongest vampire, along with my queen the most beautiful female vampire. We just go together. I was glad she was smiling again. Boy was I happy.

"Emmett." She purred into my ear as she wrapped her arms around me. I groaned.

"Come one, we are rebuilding the house already; do you want to ruin all of our hard work?" I said as I turned around to face her. I pulled her into me. She looked up and gave me a seductive smile.

"Aw why not? Are you telling me you're not up for round two?" She was teasing me. I growled at her and kissed her wildly. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. We were about to get into it when she stopped abruptly. She lifted her head and swung it around. I too smelled it. I set her back down on the ground. She was in crouching position. This shocked me. 'Why was she…? Oh shit!' I grabbed her up quickly.

"Rosalie! You haven't been eating properly like you said you have?" I almost screamed. I looked into her coal black eyes. 'Shit.' How did I not notice before! She tried to get body out of my grip I held her closer.

"Yeah whatever. Emmett let me go! This would be the best ever! Humans Emmett I want a human now!" She growled. Damn this had gotten bad. I didn't know. I am so stupid. She was thrashing in my arms. She really wanted those stupid humans. Why were they out this deep in the woods in the first place? Didn't they know it was dangerous? Bears, mountain lions, Vampires. Stupid humans.

She got herself out of my hold and ran into the forest after the scent of human. 'Shit!' I ran after her. The humans were close. 'No I can't let this happen. Were vegetarians! We don't eat humans. But of course she has starved herself just enough for her to want this badly. Poor humans.' I tried to reach her but she was weaving in and out of the trees swiftly. This was bad. All our years of not eating humans was about to go down the drain. The scent was getting stronger as we got closer. The smell was quiet appealing, but I was properly fed.

She suddenly stopped. In crouching position. I came up behind her. She was waiting for her prey to come in view. I took this moment to grab her and run quickly away from the smell. Once the scent left my nostrils I set her down. She pouted.

"You. Made. Me. Loose. My. Dinner." She said like an angry child. I knelt down in front of her.

"Humans are not food!" I told her, like a father scolding his child.

"Since when?" She shot back.

"Since we started living with Carlisle!"

"We're not living with him now!" She said with much venom, standing to her feet. I stood also.

"Your right. Fine do what you want. But I won't forgive you for it." I said to her and walked away. I heard her scoff and run away. I sighed and plopped down on the ground putting my face between my knees. The wind began to blow, rustling the trees above me. Rosalie appeared 10 minutes later. I looked up at her. Amber eyes stared back at me. I smiled. She stuck out her hand and helped me up.

"So I see you found something good." I said and tickled her. She just smiled and kissed me.

We headed back to our little cottage home in the clearing. My smile faded when I got a whiff of what was so strong and in our cottage home. I looked at Rose who obviously smelled it too.

"I'm fine. All those years around Bella were good practice you know. Also I'm properly fed." I smiled and we both entered our cottage home. What we saw was not expected. Two children sitting in the middle of our living room. They looked up, horrified.

**A/N: teehee! What do you think? Good? Teehee review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Here is chapter 5 you guys! **

**I do not own Rosalie or Emmett or any of twilight. I only own Drew and Anya.**

**Rosalie POV**

Two pairs of frightened eyes stared up at Emmett and I. They were two little children. No older than 10. I smiled sweetly at them and knelt down at their level. The little girl quickly scurried into the arms of her older brother. I laughed a little.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said as I crossed my legs on the floor. I stared at them in wonder. They were shivering. I noticed they weren't wearing much clothes. He had on A raggedy t-shirt (must have been torn while walking through the woods) and jeans. He wore old and battered shoes. She was wearing a dirty dress and boots. No wonder they were freezing. "Emmett, can you get them the rest of the bear skin that we have, to give them a little more warmth?" He smiled and nodded. As if to say, "see I told you it would be useful." I refused to have the whole skin on the floor so we only have a small cut of it on the floor and the rest put away in the closet I built for our clothes.

He came back with the skin and he moved closer to give it to the children. They inched further back, but still took the skin. Emmett chuckled. Their eyes moved between Emmett and me.

"I'm sorry." She said in a light whisper. Barely audible to the human ear, but loud and clear.

"For what?" Emmett asked.

"For intruding in on your home. We didn't think anyone lived here. It was just… I don't know, we just didn't expect for anyone to come back." The boy replied. His sister was too afraid to speak again. She buried her face in her brother's chest. I smiled.

"It's okay with me. I think it's good to have a little company." The little girl peeked at me. I smiled again. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Anya." She said softly. Burying her face into her brother once more. I looked at the boy. "And your name?"

"My name is Drew." He looked at his sister. "Anya is not very fond of strangers. She is only 6." I went wide-eyed. So young. "I am 10." He looked at Emmett. "You don't look like you're older than twenty. Neither do you." He studied us. Anya finally looked at us and studied us also. She whispered into his ear.

"Are they…" But then she stopped. If only we had Edward here, he would know what she was thinking.

"Are we what?" Emmett asked. I shot him an evil glance. Aren't we supposed to seem like humans? Humans couldn't have heard that little whisper. Both children's eyes went wide. Anya gasped. She backed up farther until she reached the wall. She was now shivering with fear.

"Are we what?" Emmett asked again. He was getting aggravated with these children. He pulled a chair (that we made) and sat down. He folded his arms and waited for an answer.

"Uhm…*gulp*… Don't pay any attention to my little sister. She is just a little shaken up." He looked down at the ground. I moved closer Anya.

"Don't be afraid. We are not going to hurt you as I said the first time. We are just a little confused about what two kids are doing this deep in the woods" I smiled sweetly and shot Emmett another look. He was scaring these poor children. Drew spoke again.

"We ran away. We are orphans. The lady who watched over us normally died. They sent in a new lady. She was scary. She had Black eyes, but there was a little hint of red in them. She just scared us. One day she…. We had to run away." He said simply. He was leaving something out I knew it. Emmett sensed it too and he had questions.

"Well what did she do? How did the first lady die? Why are you hiding stuff from us?" He pried. I stood up and put my hand over his mouth.

"Excuse him. He is uhm, very nosey. You two look hungry. What did you eat while you're wandering in the woods?" I asked.

"We ate stuff that I killed." Drew said bluntly. I smiled and turned to Emmett.

"Can you get some food for the dear?" I said feigning sweetness. He looked from me to the children and sighed and left the cottage. I smiled at the children.

"Well I will be in the back room if you need me." I walked to the beck room and then stopped to get one last look at the children. Drew was a blonde, more like a dirty one. His skin was fair, but dirty that came from wandering around in the woods. Anya had long, dark brown curly hair. She was very pretty, and she had dimples, which made me think of Emmett. I proceeded into our back room and sat on the floor.

'This could be what I need. Children.' I smiled to myself and relaxed. Then I heard them talking. I listened intently. They were speaking in "hushed" tones.

"We have to leave Drew!" There was a strange urgency in her voice.

"Anya they're not…. That. There are just a couple who live out in the woods." Drew said.

"Well then explain their features! Beautiful. Soothing voices. They smell amazing and they move so fluently its scary, Drew. I know what they are!" She raised her voice a little. This six year-old was very literate for her age. Wait, was she implying what I think she was implying?

Drew scoffed. "Your being paranoid Anya. Maybe they are just beautiful people, it's possible. And maybe they just talk like that. And maybe they are dancers or special kind of people that makes them have great balance an able to move so nice. And besides their eyes are amber colored."

"You're going to get us killed! You and I both know what they are, you just won't admit it! We've encountered enough of them to know when we see one. Drew they're vampires!"

**A/N: *GASP* Anya is a little smart girl… What will happen next? Teehee you like? If you do, if you don't it doesn't matter, just click the button and review… tell me what need to be done to make it better… you no you want to… PRESS THE BUTTON! Teehee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: teehee! **

**I do not own twilight. I only own this plot**

**Emmett POV**

I walked back to the cottage with a mountain lion on my back. I didn't know what these kids usually killed, so I got what I liked. Hey a Vamp gotta eat too. I figured they would be a little freaked if they saw this lion on my back so I decided to make the fire outside and I cut it up into pieces, cooking it over the fire.

That's when I heard Anya's last statement. "Drew they're vampires." And I heard Rosalie let out a little gasp from the back room. This led me to believe she was listening to. I laughed. That little six year-old was smart. Drew should listen to her. When their food was done I walked into the house and handed them their lion meet on a stick. Drew thanked me. Anya just looked at me terrified. I walked into the back room and saw Rosalie sitting wide-eyed on the floor. I laughed at the site.

"You think this is funny? That girl knows what we are! She'll never want to stay with us now." She put her face in her hands and let out a loud exasperated sigh.

"Wait Rose, did you think that we would be able to keep them, and raise them as are own?"' I asked her a little surprised. The thought never crossed my mind.

"Well I was hoping, since they were orphans and… well that's all over now." I grabbed her by her arms and pulled her to her feet. I led her into the living room and I sat us both down on the living room floor, directly in front of the floor. They're eyes bulged wide. I looked at them.

"So I couldn't help but over hear you call us vampires, considering I right outside, and you weren't speaking as low as you think you were." I flashed them a big smile. Anya gulped. "So tell me everything, what encounters have you had with vampire." I made air quotes when I said Vampire. I waited.

"The whole story?" Drew asked. I nodded and waited. Okay.

***FLASHBACK***

"Drew! Drew! Drew!" Anya called my name. I looked down from the top bunk in the boys' room. "What?" I hissed. We were all supposed to be sleeping. "She's dead! She is outside on the ground DEAD!" I jumped off the bed and followed her to see our dead head mistress. She looked like she was mauled by an animal. "What the hell happened to her?" I asked staring down in horror. "A vampire!" Anya whispered to me. I looked at her like she was stupid. "No really!" She screamed in a whisper. "I saw it! I watched the whole thing. I was looking out the window, and this girl vampire was talking to her and then she slapped her. Headmistress fell and then the vampire started sucking her blood! It was awful. When she saw me she ran. That's when I came to get you. I'm serious Drew! You believe me right?" She grabbed onto my shirt. "Yeah I believe you. Let's get back inside before she comes back eh?" We walked into the house and I tucked her in.

The next day they found her. Police were everywhere, and decided she was mauled by a wild animal. Then they introduced us to our new headmistress. "Drew! That's her! That's the Vampire!" Anya tugged on my jeans. Her eyes were black with a hint of dark red. She was wearing contacts. That night was one to remember. Her eyes were no longer black but bright red. She was killing every kid! We tried to hide but she could smell us or something. We snuck away outside and we watched everything happen from outside the window. It was creepy. Then more vampires came also with bright red eyes. The new headmistress was terrified and said "The Volturi? Why are you're here?" They smiled evilly at her and then the killed her. Then they finished off the remainder kids who saw anything. We were hiding in the bushes when someone popped up infront of us. She was human. "You know not all vampires are bad. There are a few that go by the name of Cullen. They are nice. The live with hybrids and werewolves. They changed everything they really are special. They live in Forks, Washington." Then she left. We didn't think twice about what happened we just ran into the woods."

***END FLASHBACK***

"We walked for about a week before we found you two. Now she thinks you two are vampires." Drew laughed as if it were a stupid thought. Anya suddenly stood up and started yelling.

"They are too VAMPIRES! They move just like headmistress V. did and like those Volturi people. They smell just like them and talk with that same voice! I've been reading and my book says that vampire have those traits to make the humans fall for them and then the kill them! I can't believe you don't believe me Drew!" She was breathing heavily, which made he shoulders rise up and then back down.

I laughed out loud. She looked at me. I was rolling on the floor laughing. And laughing some more. I felt three pairs of eyes on me.

"Oh come on Rose! You can't tell me that it's not funny. These kids are hilarious." I said in between breaths. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You know Drew; you should really listen to our sister." Rosalie smiled a flashed a full set of sharp teeth. I stopped laughing and we all stared at her. What the hell Rosalie?

**A/N: What is Rosalie thinking? Why did she tell them that? Press the lovely button and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: I hope you like**

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett pulled and put his lips to my ear. "What the hell are you doing Rose?" He hissed. I just pulled away and faced the shocked children.

"We never did tell you our names did we?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster. They shook their heads not even able to speak. I smiled again showing my teeth. They flinched away from me.

"I am Rosalie and this is Emmett… Cullen." Their eyes could have popped out of their heads.

"C…Cu…Cullen?" Drew stuttered. "No way. She said that the Cullens live with hybrids, and Werewolves." He said in disbelief. Emmett spoke up.

"We do. We just are spending time away together. Call it a second honeymoon." I gave him my famous seductive smile and he growled lowly.

"Not in front of the children." I said to him. Anya sat down and smiled for the first time. I gasped. She was such a beautiful child. Her dimples were in full affect. "She looks like you Emmett." I said low enough that only he could hear. "He looks like you." He said in reply. I smiled. The boy did look like me in a way, I guess.

"So tell me about your family please? What makes you good vampires?" Anya asked us.

"Well we are vegetarian vampires. We only feed on animals. No humans." I decided against telling them that they were almost my dinner that night. I didn't want to scare them.

Anya's smile widened. "So can I like give you a hug or something?" She asked shyly. I nodded. She then got up and ran into my arms. I held her there for a little while. "Thank you for not kicking us out. And thank you for feeding us, and thank you for… for… just being nice." At that moment she cried. I wasn't expecting it. I was taken aback. I looked at Drew for an explanation. He looked between Emmett and me.

"Well you two have been the nicest person to us. Ever. Our father, he left after Anya was born. He couldn't handle having another girl. He didn't want to raise a girl. The scumbag. I remember it exactly, the fight when mom brought her home. Then he left. I was only four and I had to start taking care of her then. My mom, she was a good mother up until Anya turned two. She became depressed and started drinking and beating us. She put Clorox bleach in her bottle and tried to give it to her. Good thing I saw and took it from her. Mom died a few days later. Drunk driving. She ran into a pole. Then we went into foster care. They weren't any nicer they beat us too. We weren't safe anywhere we went. Until we ran away. Even with the dangerous animals we were still safer than anywhere else. I am grateful that you are helping us, but don't expect me to be all happy and hug you. I'm not that type." He said folding his arms.

Emmett whistled. I was still holding Anya in my arms. I felt like a mother. If I wasn't a vampire I would cry too. Emmett looked at us and smiled.

"Hey, how about you stay with us? I know Rosalie would love that." I gave him a big smile.

"How about it? You have nowhere else to go so you can just add on to our family." I said. Anya stopped crying. She unattached herself from me and went to hug Emmett. He sat her on his lap and she cuddled into his chest. 'I wonder when she is going to realize that we are rock hard and freezing cold.' As if to she were reading my mind, she reached up and touched Emmett's face.

"Drew this is so cool. Their skin is like marble, its freezing too!" She said with much excitement.

"Really? Cool! Wait what do you guys do when the sun comes out? Do you burst into flame? Do you melt?" He was jumping up and down at this point, reciting child myths.

"No, none of those." Emmett chuckled. "We sparkle." Emmett said lowly but loud enough for them to hear. Anya's eyes lit up. Drew stopped bouncing and frowned.

"You sparkle? That is so gay. I thought vampires were cool savages that had a terrible weakness that was the sun. Turns out you only sparkle, EW." The kid was disappointed. I only laughed.

"Well that is enough excitement for one day don't you think? Time for you two to get some rest?" I watched as Emmett lifted Anya off his lap and helped her lie on the Bear skin that was on the floor and cover her and Drew with the remaining bears skin. They curled up together under their bear skin cover.

"What about you two? Do you sleep in coffins or something?" Drew asked. I heard Emmett laugh.

"No, Drew. Vampires don't sleep." I explained.

"Vampires SUCK." He said simply. It was my turn to laugh.

"Get some rest." I said and pulled Emmett into the back room with me.

**A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Was their story a little too much? They had a harsh life. But anyway REVIEW! This chapter took me forever to write and I'm running out of ideas. Oh yeah, I love twilight but you must all see Vampires Suck! That movie is HILARIOUS! Teehee **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Hope you like! They have been in the woods for a whole month now. **

**Disclaimer: well of course I do not own**

**Emmett POV**

Drew and Anya woke up suddenly to see me and Rosalie packing. They finally got used to the fact that we don't sleep at night and really opened up to us and learned to trust us since they have been here for two weeks. I looked at a blue lipped Anya. I guess it was cold. It was December and there was snow on the ground. I walked over to her, and for the first time wished I was a freezing block of savageness. I pulled out a small cover and wrapped it around her. She smiled up at me. I sensed two human eyes on me. I looked over at Drew who was glaring at me.

"What kid?" I asked. He just scoffed and looked away.

"So where are you going? Are you leaving us here?" Anya asked. I knelt down and smiled at her.

"We're getting ready to go back to our old home. And no we are not leaving without you. You can come and live with us if you like." She smiled up at me with big brown eyes. Drew made a loud disgusted huff.

"Seriously kid what is your problem? You've been acting weird towards us since the second day you were here. What did we do?" I asked, officially fed up with this kid. He just turned away from the kid. I let out an annoyed sigh and helped Rosalie pack. Rosalie was being unusually quiet at the moment. I spoke to her in tones that wouldn't be heard by the two little humans.

"Rose what's wrong?" She looked at me.

"I just wish he would trust us more. Anya has really opened up to us, and I thought that it would be the other way around. He was the open one and she was closed off. But ever since he found out that we were vampires he just… I don't know. I wish I knew what he was thinking." She sighed and looked over at Drew. She looked like a worried mother. I tried to comfort her.

"Well that's why we are going back home, Edward will know what's going on." Well that was only one of the reasons I suggested we leave. Mostly it was because we haven't wrecked the house since the kids arrived. I was in need of some loving. I looked too good to not receive it every night.

Rosalie smiled at me and looked back over at the children. She looked so different, happy even. She had a strange glow about her, every time she looked at those kids. Like, she was there…

"Rose are you thinking about adopting them, like you know having them be our children, for like ever?" I asked her finally realizing what's going on.

"Well yeah. They would live a normal life, like human children and have us as parents, which would be great." She said packing the last of our things. I looked at her in amazement. This really was something she wanted. I watched as she walked over to the kids and got them ready. She took them out the house so they can get washed up. That's when I snapped back to reality.

"Rose you can't take them out there, it's snowing and the lake is probably frozen." I warned. She sighed and brought them back in, knowing I was right.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked. I looked at the two children shivering on the ground. I really wished we weren't freezing to the human touch. I circled around them thinking. Then I stopped, realizing that I may be frightening them. Then I had an idea.

"Okay so it's like 10 below outside, well not really but it is cold for them. And we are even colder, to them. So what if we put this bears skin on them and run home even faster so we can get them to shower in a warm place. But we have to be fast." I explained to Rosalie. She looked at me as if it wasn't going to work. But she accepted it when she realized we had no other choice.

"I don't think I want to be carried, I can walk." Drew said. I laughed at him.

"Kid, we live in Washington, right now we are in Oregon. Sorry but you wouldn't last an hour in this weather without freezing to death. Besides you would only slow us down." I went over and wrapped bears skin around him. He threw it off.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! You're not my father!" He yelled. I was taken aback, but quickly responded.

"That's right because your father left you and your sister and mother, with no protection or help. You're right I'm not your father." As soon as those words left my mouth I instantly regretted it. Drew's eyes began to water. But he instantly blinked them away and plastered a stubborn look on his face.

Anya's eyes looked from me to Drew. "You know Drew, he is like our father, I mean not like him but they are now our guardians. They looked after us. They still are. Drew we have to respect them you know. Besides there not going to adopt us if you keep acting like this." She said that last sentence so light I almost didn't catch it. They stared at each other, Anya's big brown eyes boring into Drew's blue ones. He looked away in defeat. He wrapped the bears skin around himself.

I looked over at Rosalie who was glowing. "You want us to adopt you?" That was the first thing she said in this whole conversation. Anya nodded. "We would love to adopt you!" She exclaimed. I smiled at them. Then I heard Drew let out a laugh. We all looked at him quizzically.

"You won't want us once you really get to know us." He stated bluntly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked. I looked over at Anya who just looked at the ground. She walked over and wrapped her own bear skin around her body. I looked at Rose who just shrugged the whole situation off and threw her backpack on her back. I did the same. Then I walked over and Picked up drew in my arms. He never looked at my face; I hoped I didn't hurt him with my childish words. Rosalie picked up Anya with ease. We were about to leave when Anya spoke.

"So can I call you mommy and daddy now?" Drew sent her an angry glare, and then averted his eyes. This kid was strange.

"Of course you can." Rosalie smiled so big I thought her face was going to break.

With that we ran off into the woods heading back to our home in Washington.

**A/N: So what do you think? Good? I know it's a little confusing because Drew is now acting weird towards them but it all will be known why once Edward comes into the picture. Reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: I'm back! With a new chapter. Enjoy.**

**Warning: this chapter is long and angst.**

**Rosalie POV**

It didn't take us that long to get home. We had to keep in mind that our children would probably die from the lack of heat so it only took us about 20 minutes to reach our home. We entered our house and put the children our king sized bed. They fell asleep during the run, I found that surprising. Emmett smiled at the Anya, and scowled at Drew.

"Give it a shot. You may learn to like each other." I said. Rubbing his arm.

"Whatever, that kid is so aggravating." He said. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well you're not the easiest person to live with either. Besides, you're going to be his father now so, deal with it." I said kissing his nose. He kissed my forehead. I pulled away and looked at him. "Shall we go reunite with our family?" I asked.

We walked to the main house and found everyone waiting for us in the living room. I looked at Alice who just smiled and hugged me. "Welcome back. And I see you are much happier." She cooed as Jasper moved to her side.

"So tell us about the children." Edward said. Obviously reading our minds. The rest of the house besides Alice seemed surprised.

"Children? What children?" Esme asked. I watched as she let her senses take control and her face take realization that there was a new scent near. She smiled. "I barely noticed it, I've gotten so used to the smell of humans, with Brenda and Claire always around.

"Yes, Esme. Two children. A boy and a girl, Drew and Anya. They were Orphans and they were running through the woods getting away from their home that was invaded by vampires. Well more specifically the Volturi." A symphony of gasps was heard. "Oh and yeah, they know our secret, they sort of figured it out, well little Anya did. She asked if we would adopt them and then if she could call me mommy." I was so excited I was jumping up and down clapping. I felt like Alice.

"The boy looks just like rose, and well the girl looks like me. But I can't stand that boy. He really is a piece of work." Emmett interjected. We all looked at him and laughed knowing he too could be a piece of work.

"Daddy?" We heard a voice call. I automatically knew it belonged to Anya. Of course the vamps and wolves heard it too. Emmett was about to go and get her when Edward stopped him. "Listen." He said. Sure enough another voice chimed in.

"Ugh, seriously Anya? Daddy? How many times do I have to tell you not to call them that? It only gets your hopes up for something that will never be. Don't expect much from them, they'll be the same as the rest." Drew said.

"No I don't believe you. I mean they are vampires, how could they be the same?" Anya replied.

"Anya your only six! What do you know? I'm telling you don't get your hopes up! They won't want us! You know it! Once they see how we really are, how we really act, the wont want us, just like everyone else. Were different Anya." Drew practically yelled at her. Anya let out a little sob, and I knew she was crying.

"They're different too, Drew. We need them Drew, and Mama she needs us too. Do you not see the way she looks at us? She lights up every time we smile. And she looks at you like… like… Drew why can't you see it?" Anya said in a cry. My heart began to hurt. I wanted to go and comfort her but Edward held me back.

"I see it Anya. You know I do, but…" Drew was losing this fight.

"But what Drew? They want us… Us to be their children." Anya said with desperation.

"Yea well Rosalie might. But not Emmett. He may want you but he hates me. He can't stand me, I want him to like me, but it's obvious that I'm not likable. He doesn't even call me by my name; he calls me 'kid' with a hint of disgust in it. I'll admit I was closed off from them and I said things but he really does hate me." Drew said in a softer voice. I saw Emmett flinch hearing those words. Anya still crying replied.

"You are too likable. Our real father liked you; he didn't leave until I was born. That proves that you are likable." Anya spoke her words sweetly, obviously trying to console her brother.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't he take me with him?" Drew spat. This made Anya cry harder. Drew sighed. "Stop crying. I hate it when you cry. I'm going to take a shower." Drew said harshly. But Anya stopped crying instantly.

I looked at Emmett who looked at me. I could tell he felt guilty.

"Looks like your family is a little jacked up." Jacob joked. Renesme hit him upside his head. "Ouch. What?" He said feigning innocence. Emmett looked at Edward.

"Can I go to my daughter now? She wants her daddy." With that he ran out the house. Leaving me to our confused family.

"Well obviously it isn't the best family, but what family is with children who lived their lives like they did? Anya is only six and she already has seen so much. And Drew, well he is different. But they make me happy. I finally have what I always wanted. Well I have Anya, Drew will come around, I hope." I looked at the floor. Brenda stood up and waddled over to me.

"Everything will be fine Rosalie. I know it will. So to lighten the mood, let's talk school. They need schooling and they need clothes. Who's up for a little shopping?" She asked. I smiled and Alice finally spoke.

"Now you're speaking my language! We need clothes for Anya, and for Drew. And shoes. Do you know what size they wear? Well it doesn't matter. Well while we're shopping we should get something for the little ones on the way, you both look like you're about to pop any day now." Alice says with much excitement.

"Well can this wait an hour? We kind of have to straighten things out." I said. They all nodded and I was out the door. When I walked into our house I heard Emmett speaking in low tones. I walked into the room and saw him holding Anya on his lap and against his chest. He was rocking her back and forth. "She is definitely a Daddy's Girl."

Emmett Smiled up at me. Just then Drew entered the room I smiled at him. And surprisingly he smiled back at me. He looked over at Emmett and Anya and his smile faded he looked at the ground.

"Anya I'm sorry for earlier." Drew said looking into her eyes.

"I know." She stared back at him. Then she hopped off of Emmett's lap and hugged her brother. I could've cried. (But I'm a vampire).

"Listen ki- Drew, I am sorry if I lead you to believe that I didn't like you. That is as far from true as possible. I'm just trying to figure you out." Emmett explained. I saw Drew's face light up. I saw this as an opportunity for them to bond. So I decided it was time to go.

"Anya honey, it's time for you to get washed up. Because you're going to meet girls of the family and go shopping." I said, hurrying her off to the shower.

**A/N: Well what did you think? Reviews are welcome. There is a surprise waiting in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Here is chapter 10… the surprise is in this chapter… This should bring the family even closer… or not.**

**I do not own twilight.**

**Emmett POV**

The girls have been gone a whole hour. And us guys were having fun being kids, thanks to Drew's influence. Snow ball fight! Well it was a Dodge Ball fight with snow. We had different rounds; Drew couldn't really play because we didn't want to hurt him. He was only allowed to play in the First rounds, he always got out anyway.

It always wound up with it being down to me and Seth. I was surprised that Edward kept getting out; I guess our minds don't really say where the balls are going to fly. Seth was a great dodger, and so was I so that always made the game interesting. When it was obvious that none of us would win we ended the game.

"That was a good game Emmett." Seth laughed as he came over and patted me on the back. I lifted my hand and let a snowball connect with his face. I laughed as he stared at me in surprise.

"Yes it was a good game." We all laughed out loud, even Drew. The main house was our final destination, and we all plopped down on the couches. As usual it was vampires on one couch and Werewolves on the other. And Chance sat in the recliner chair. Dew stood in the middle of the living room.

"Hey kid, I mean Drew, Sit somewhere you must be tired." I said getting used to calling him Drew wasn't easy. I watched as he sat down on the floor. He looked at all of us and observed. I heard Edward laugh.

"Yes. This is a strange family." He answered. Drew looked at him in surprise.

"Oh yes, that's right, you were never told that I am able to read minds. If you want to talk to me all you have to do is think it and I'll know what you have to say." Edward said.

"At least something about vampires are cool." Drew said. The dogs laughed. I shot them a look. Quil spoke up.

"Yea kid, it's obvious vampires aren't as cool as they seem. Now us Werewolves, we bring the heat." He stood up and flexed his muscles and did a little victory dance. Drew seemed amused. I jumped in the conversation.

"Yeah well us vampires are way better looking. Take me for example." Drew looked at Jacob and nodded his head in his direction.

"What about him? He's good looking I guess, and he is huge!" Jacob looked as if he was finally interested in the conversation. Edward just scoffed and looked away.

"Hey, what the deal between the mind reader and the big wolf?" Drew asked, obviously saw Edward's reaction. I sat up; this was going to be interesting.

"Well you see blood sucker over here stole my girl. But it's all good, because I found my imprint." Jacob explained.

"Yeah who happens to be my daughter." Edward spat.

"Oh get over it. Blame fate. If you hadn't stole knocked up Bella in the first place this would have never happened. And she would have been with me instead." Jacob retorted.

"Oh yeah, so you would have her and then leave her once you found your imprint? That would definitely hurt her." Edward didn't miss a beat with his comebacks. I think he's cheating.

"Yeah well it would have been less than what you did to her. Besides I wouldn't have found my imprint because she would have never been born." Jacob said. Edward had nothing else to say. Jacob hit the guilt button when he brought up who hurt Bella more. I looked over at Drew who seemed confused.

"He wants to know what an imprint is. One of you three can explain that." Edward said. Embry took the Mic.

"Imprinting is like love at first sight. But it is much deeper than love, it's like finding your soul mate, you two are destined to be together, no matter what. Well until you both die, if that's possible. I imprinted on Brenda, she was my age. Quil imprinted on Claire, who was three when he first imprinted on her, and Jacob here imprinted on Renesme, Edward and Bella's daughter, when she was first born. And chance over there Leah imprinted on him." Embry explained.

"So can Vampires imprint?" Drew asked.

"No it's only a dog thing." Jasper said with a smirk. "And their imprint can be any age and anything. I know its hard to comprehend."

"Seth did you imprint yet?" Drew asked. Seth laughed.

"Dude, I'm only 14. I've got a little while before I start thinking about that. Besides I hear that once you find your imprint you won't want anyone else. I'm too young to only be thinking about one girl. There is way too much sexy Seth to go around." Seth replied. And that is why I like that kid. He is so much like me.

"I get it. All of it. It wasn't that hard to comprehend." Drew said.

"Well you're the first to get it." I said. I stared at him in amazement. There was no way this kid can take in all of what just happened and understand it completely. We heard the girls chatting outside the door.

"Looks like we are going to be able to meet the infamous Anya after all." Carlisle said. Just then the door opened. First Claire and Brenda and Leah waddled in with bags. Then came Bella and Renesme. Then Alice and Esme. They all went to their respected lovers. I looked over at the door. Where were my girls? Then Rosalie's sweet voice filled my ears.

"Come on Anya, there is nothing to be afraid of. They are all nice people."

"What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm ugly?" Anya said. My daughter? Ugly? Never that!

"Anya, you are not ugly. You look like Emmett you know, and he is by far the sexiest Vampire you will ever meet. And if they don't like you he will beat them all up." Rosalie said. That is when they walked in through the door and Anya Ran into my arms.

"Daddy! You know, Mama was right, you are a sexy vampire, once I think of it." I couldn't help but laugh at her. I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Yea right! I look better. By the way I am your uncle Edward. That is your uncle Jasper and your grandfather Carlisle." Edward said. I ignored his earlier comment. I mean we all know I look better so there is no point in arguing it. Edward continued to introduce her to the house. He skipped over Seth though. Anya jumped up off my lap, her brown hair bouncing.

"Who are you?" She said grabbing onto Seth's hand. He, who was looking at his phone the whole time, finally looked up.

"Shit." He said simply still staring at her. We all stopped and looked at him. Anya was still holding his hand tugging it lightly waiting for an answer. Edward's head then whipped around and he faced me, and he started laughing hysterically. Along with the rest of the wolf pack. Whispers filled the room, but they were the kind of whispers that I wasn't able to hear. I looked around. It seems as though only me Rosalie and Drew weren't in on the joke.

I looked at Rosalie who just shrugged. I looked at Drew who was staring at Seth. Then his eyes went wide.

"Oh. Hell. No!" He jumped up and screamed. What the hell was going on? Drew was fuming, Which only made the laughter in the house louder. I looked at Seth longer I still didn't get it.

"It's a shame how the kid gets it before you two." Jacob laughed. "I know that look anywhere."

I still didn't get it. What was it that involved Seth still staring at my new daughter, and the rest of the house laughing? That's when it hit me. I got up so fast and snatched Anya away from him, and handed her to the still confused Rosalie. The I went to Seth and choked him, lifting him up against the wall.

"Seth. Tell me you did NOT just imprint on my daughter!" I yelled at him. I heard Rosalie gasp.

"Sorry Emmett." Seth said struggling to get free of my hold. This threat caused him to phase right there, but that still didn't make me loosen my hold.

**A/N: SURPRISE! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: So how was the surprise? Teehee **

**I do not own twilight.**

**Rosalie POV**

I now know how Edward and Bella felt when they found out Jacob imprinted on Renesme. As I held Anya in my arms I watched as Seth phased in Emmett's hold. Now all of the men were getting Emmett off of Seth, but it was a struggle. He wouldn't let go. I just watched. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. I felt Anya squirming in my arms. Why was I holding her like this? She was six. But I can't think straight right now. He imprinted on her. My daughter imprinted on. Anya was now on the ground and she walked over to the thrashing pile of supernatural men. I know I should have told her to stay away, that it wasn't safe but I couldn't speak.

"Hey what's going on here?" She yelled. All the men stopped and looked at her. Emmett finally let go of Seth. "Why were you choking him?" Anya walked over to the wolf formed Seth. She petted him on his back, he nuzzled her with his head. "Aw he is so cute." She said. Emmett groaned loudly and walked over to the couch. He sat down and put his face in his hands. She tugged on his fur and he laid down. She then climbed on his back and sat there petting his head. She looked so happy. Well I guess that is how she was going to feel around her imprint. Oh man.

"So, what's going on daddy?" Anya asked. Emmett looked up at her and smiled a little.

"You wouldn't understand. Oh man look at her, she likes him! Ugh!" Emmett wasn't happy.

"Anya." Drew said. She looked at him and met his eyes. They stared at each other for about a minute before Anya shook her head.

"What is imprinting?" We all looked at the two what was going on. Seth head rose and he whimpered in confusion.

"That is what I am trying to tell you if you would just pay attention." They stared at each other longer. I looked at Edward for an explanation. He shrugged.

"Their minds are empty. But they are communicating?" He was very confused. As was I. Then I heard Anya gasp. She stood up on Seth's back and jumped down. I would suppose she hurt her ankles from jumping down from such a high place, but she ran to her brother and hid behind him. With that A very huge wolf ran up the stairs. In two minutes he was back again with only a pair of jean shorts on. His muscular upper half was uncovered. Wolves.

Anya looked at Seth and he smiled. She did not. "Is it true? You imprinted on me, and we are going to be together one of these days, well when I get older?" She asked shyly. Seth smiled again.

"Yeah, that's kind of how it works." He looked down at the ground. Anya laughed. We all looked at her in confusion.

"Not a chance buddy." She said simply and laughed more. Drew looked at her and laughed also. The rest of the houses mouths dropped. Was this like the first imprint that refused. I smiled. But it faded when I saw Seth who looked genuinely hurt.

"What do you mean no way? I mean it's not like we have control over it. I mean maybe not now, because right now I see you as a little sister that I want to protect with all my life, but when you get older-"

"It still wont happen. And you shouldn't say that you see me as a little sister, because that makes my real big brother here, very upset. He is my only big brother. Got it?" Anya cut Seth off. All of our mouths were now on the floor. This six year old was playing no games, but she still looked innocent, hiding behind her older brother.

"Yeah, I got it." Seth looked down at the ground. I saw a hint of guilt in Anya's eyes but it quickly disappeared.

"It was nice meeting you all." She said as she left the main house. Drew stared after her smirking. Edward finally spoke.

"Drew, what is the connection between you and your sister? How can you two communicate without me being able to hear it?" Drew looked at him, and his expression turned to frightened.

"Well, uhh, I don't really, uhh…" I watched as he stumbled over his words. I decided to save him.

"Edward it really doesn't matter right now. That is their business and I'm not going to have you interrogate my son just because Bella isn't the only person in the world that your gift doesn't work on." I walked over and grabbed Drew's hand and pulled him out of the house.

I walked into the house. How did things go from good to bad that fast? I plopped down on our couch. Anya was watching T.V. Emmett and Drew walked in a little later. Emmett immediately walked over to Anya a nd picked her up, spun her around in the air and kissed her forehead.

"There's daddy's little girl!" He cooed, and she giggled like a three year old. He held her in his arms and asked her. "So why don't you think you will ever be with Seth? You did say he was cute."

"I'm just six years old. I have a long time t be thinking a my soul mate you know. There are other boys that ia am going to want in life. And besides, I don't like the fact that my destiny is already planned out for me, I mean I make my own destiny. I control my life." She said. All childishness was now drained from her face, she spoke as if she were 20. "And yea I did say he was cute, but I meant his Wolf form." She smiled at Emmett who was still holding her.

"Well I'm not mad at you. I am actually very happy that you don't want him." He kissed her on her cheek. "So daddy has another question." He said referring to himself as daddy; I think he is enjoying this parenting thing. Oh poor Anya is going to be spoiled.

"I want to know how Drew told you what imprinting was back at the main house." Emmett said. Anya looked at Drew who shook his head no.

"You'll think we're weird." Anya said softly. I chimed in.

"Anya, you have an uncle who reads minds, an aunt who sees the future and another uncle who controls emotion. And we have seen much more. Nothing is weird in our world." She looked at Drew again.

"Do what you want." He said. She turned her head to Emmett. She wiggled herself out of his hold and sat on the floor in front of me. She motioned for Emmett to sit on the couch. He did.

"Okay so as you know we can talk to each other without really talking to each other. When we stare into each other's eyes we go to this place. And we can communicate there. We can also take each other through our memories. Like there is a door designated for my memories and for Drew's. Whichever door we go through we can see into their memories from two seconds ago or years ago. But when we are in this place we have no knowledge of what is going on in the real world. Also we can call each other from where ever we are, and bring them to that place. All we have to do is think about looking into each other's eyes and we are both there." She explained to us. We stared at them.

"So wait, how did you ask him in the real world what imprinting was?" I asked.

"That's because she lost her focus. She didn't pay attention. It happens sometimes not very often. But yeah." Drew said.

"So can you do this with anyone else?" Emmett asked.

"Actually yes we can. It happened on accident many times. We stared at our foster parents eyes too long and we were soon brought to the same place. They thought we were weird. And gave us back." Anya answered. I looked at Emmett who seemed amused by this new information.

"Can you take me one day?" He asked.

"Sure." Anya said. "Oh and by the way don't be surprised if you see it happening a lot that is how Drew and I prefer to communicate if we are not alone."

I looked at these two beautiful children in front of me. You would think they were perfect angles just looking at them. They show so much promise. I am proud to call them my children.

"So let's talk school." Drew said.

"Oh yeah, you will be going after the New Year. We have to get things settled and what not." I said. Drew and Anya shared a glance. I wondered about it, but I left it alone.

I am a mommy. That makes me happy.

**A/N: Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: here is the next chapter! Enjoy. This is 5 days after New Years. Kids are starting school.**

**I do not own Twilight, only Anya and Drew!**

**Warning: Fight between children**

**Emmett POV **

The kids are officially ours. Rose and I went back to Oregon and contacted those who ran the orphanage. They were surprised that they were still alive, considering all the kids died from an "Animal attack". At first they didn't believe we were old enough to adopt, but we told them that we were twenty-one and really wanted these kids. Then they were happy to let us have them. We received all of their necessary information and records. Now they are ours. They were now officially Anya and Drew Cullen.

It was their first day of school, Anya had been up and ready for hours she was so excited. I watched her and her mother flutter around making sure everything was perfect. Her hair, her clothes it was all so amusing.

Dre on the other hand, was not awake early. I went into the room three times trying to wake him up. Each time he would go back to sleep. By the fourth time I was annoyed. I picked him up and placed him in the shower. I turned the knob to hot and turned the water on. He screamed out loud and jumped out of the tub. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen, I was on the floor laughing.

"Yeah very funny, dude. But do you mind getting out the bathroom now so I can take my shower." Drew was obviously annoyed. I couldn't help but continue laughing. When I exited the bathroom I came face to face with a not so happy Rosalie.

"Did you have to do that Emmett?" She asked in that nagging wife voice. Honestly I hated it when she got like this. She was all motherly and reasonable and blah blah blah.

"Oh c'mon Rose, the kid wouldn't wake up. So I did what I knew would wake him up completely. Please don't start this today." I begged walking over to the sofa and plopping down. I looked at Anya who was sitting on the floor brushing her brat dolls' hair. Just looking at her she looked like your normal six year old, but once you talked to her for over five minutes, you knew she wasn't an ordinary child going into 1st grade. She's been through too much.

There was a knock at our door, I yelled for them to come in. Seth walked in tentatively. I rolled my eyes. Seth has been coming over more often since he imprinted on Anya. Too bad little Anya wasn't his biggest fan.

"Seth, what do you want?" I asked. He stared at the ground. It was funny how he became more shy, ever since he imprinted on Anya.

"I, uh, was wondering If I could go, with you, to uh, take Anya and Drew to school, if that's alright with you." Seth stuttered. I laughed at him.

"It's fine with me. But Uhm you have to ask little miss." I told him. I sat up straight in the chair, preparing for an interesting show. I watched as he walked over to Anya on the floor and sat down next to her. She acted as if he weren't there and continued to play with her brat. I tried my best not to laugh, this was just too funny. Drew emerged out of the bathroom, and speculated the scene, Rosalie was also watching.

"Uhm, Anya, I was wondering if you would want me to go with you, and your parents, and take you to school." Seth said. Anya looked back at me.

"Do whatever you want wolf boy. But this still doesn't mean anything, I'm not in love with you." Anya told him.

"I've told you, it's nothing romantic, I just have the need to protect you." Seth explained.

"Mhmm, yeah for now. But when I get older and start to fill out, and start looking amazingly sexy, that's gonna be a different story." My jaw dropped. Did she really just say that? I watched as Seth blushed, I wanted to kill him, but I restrained myself.

"Are you sure your only six?" Seth chuckled. Just then his phone rang and he answered it. A female voice was on the other line.

Female: Good morning cutie, are you going to walk me to school today?

Seth: Sorry I can't, not today, I'm taking someone else to school.

Female: What? How could you Seth?

Seth: Babe, she's six. She just starting school and I want to make sure she gets there safely.

Female: Oh, well your off the hook. Glad to know I don't have any competition.

Seth: Oh I don't know, she's pretty cute.

Female: Whatever Seth. I know your not into little girls like that, otherwise you'd be a cougar or a pedophile.

Seth: Yeah….. Well I gotta go, I'll be walking you home after school. Okay see you babe.

Female: Bye boo.

I stared at him in disbelief. Anya also stared. This was strange, I thought he was in love with Anya, but he is calling other girls babe? He looked around at us and gave us an innocent look. I was wondering if I should snap his neck now or later.

"Oh if only she knew that if I wanted I would have you wrapped around my finger. If only she knew that I am hers and every other girls greatest competition. But how could you even date any other girl, when you're in love with me? Oh how unfaithful you are." Anya sighed dramatically as she spoke.

"Look, I have 12 years before anything between us can even begin to spark. I'm gonna live it up and date all the girls I want. I'm a 15 year old guy, I have needs. I'm not going to wait for you that long and not get any play, I'm way too sexy for that." Seth said standing up. Now he sounded more like myself, I'm not sure if I like that. Rosalie stepped in.

"Well we should get going before they are late to school, don't you think?" With that I stood up and opened the door.

"All Cullen's to the car, oh and you too Seth."

We all left the house and Anya ran to my Hummer. It wasn't your normal Hummer, it was a Hummer 4 and it was huge. The tires alone had to be taller than her. I smiled, she had great taste in cars. I heard Rosalie laugh she walked over to Anya and looked at me. I expected her to say no and that we were taking her BMW. But she surprised me.

"I guess just this one time we can take the monster." With that she opened the door and lifted Anya inside.

***Twenty Minutes Later***

When we arrived at the school we let the children out, after Rosalie gave them both hugs and kisses. I yelled to Drew as he left.

"Break a couple of hearts." I pointed to the two 5th grade girls who were obviously checking him out. Drew looked in that direction and flashed a sly smile. He walked over to the girls and they squealed at his approach.

"Hello ladies, may I walk you to your class?" He asked with much charm. They giggled and latched onto either of his arms. He looked back and gave us one more smile before walking his new friends into the school.

"My boy." I said. Rosalie looked at me a little shocked. Was that the first time I ever referred to myself as his father, rather than his guardian? Hm. Seth walked Anya to the school, "making sure she was safe". When he returned he hopped into the car.

"Sorry dude but we got some shopping to do, and we're not going that way." I told him.

"Seriously Emmett?" He asked.

"Seriously, but if don't want to believe that we could just say this is my final pay back for you imprinting on my daughter." I teased. He didn't think it was funny.

"She's not even your real daughter." I heard him mumble as he stepped out the car. I was out of the car and in his face before he could even close his door.

"What did you say wolf boy?" I asked. I pinned him against the car.

"Okay Emmett chill, I'm sorry it just slipped. Emmett your gonna make me phase in front of all these people!" He whispered to me. But I really didn't care. I felt Rosalie's hand on my shoulder. I backed off of Seth and got back into the car. As soon as Rosalie was in I drove off, leaving Seth staring after us.

"You know you can't lose your temper like that every time someone tells you that she isn't your real daughter. I mean she's not. I know you have this fatherly bond with her since she looks like you and all and she's so young and cute and innocent but really Emmett." I glanced at my wife and snarled.

"Just because she didn't come from my sperm, doesn't mean she isn't mine! We adopted her legally she is mine." I said.

"And what about Drew? You act completely different towards him. If someone were to tell you he wasn't your real son, you probably would agree with them. That's not fair Emmett, you show favorites, he wants and deserves your affection as much as Anya does." She said.

"That's different Rose." I said getting frustrated.

"No, Emmett, it's not. He is just as much of your son as Anya is your daughter and you need to act like it." She spat.

"Rosalie, I'm new to this whole parenting thing, if you have forgotten. I'm not perfect. Besides Anya is a six year old girl, who has been through more than any child should have. Who knows what else she has been through. I just want to show her love that she never received from her real father. He left them because he didn't want HER, Rose. How do you think she feels about that, having that knowledge?" I said to her. Why was she being like this?

"And what about Drew? His father left him too. And he is only 10 and who knows what more he has been through? He needs that fatherly love also, since his real father didn't love him as much as he thought he did." She stated. She had a point. This wasn't fair. Hadn't I acted like a father to him earlier? I looked over at Rosalie. She just stared at me.

"Okay fine, I'll try harder. Can we just drop this? I hate the tension right now. We never argue like this Rose, I don't want to continue it." I said, grabbing one of her hands and kissing it. She smiled.

"Okay. So on a lighter note, what are we shopping for?" She asked. I realized I never informed her on the surprise I had in store for the kids.

"Well, you know that they are both of different sexes, and Drew is getting older, and I figured it wasn't right for Anya to have to wake up and have to witness Drew's-" Rosalie cut me off.

"Okay I get you. Don't say it please, I don't want to think of our son that way." I just laughed.

We spent two hours searching for the "perfect" furniture for their new rooms. Once everything was picked out we went back home. We had some rooms to add.

I helped Rosalie out of my car and we both stared at the house. Suddenly Rosalie's hands were on my chest. I let out a moan.

"You know we could always rebuild the whole house and make it bigger." She started kissing my neck. I wasn't one to turn this type of offer down. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She giggled and through her head back. This gave me full access to her neck, which I smothered with kisses. I walked us into the house, and the rest, well lets just say we had some building to do before the kids got off from school.

**A/N: I knoe this was an extremely long chapter! But I got carried away. I promise no more chapters will be this long. Review! P.s sorry it was long.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Of course I do not own twilight. Or it's characters, but I do own Drew and Anya. So it's all good.**

**Rosalie POV**

Unfortunately we had to cut our fun into only two rounds instead of three because we had to make sure the house was done before Seth was back with the kids. I guess being a vampire did have it's perks, otherwise it would have taken us more than a few hours to rebuild it. We did a lot of damage this time.

But the rooms did come out nice. We now had a two story house. Anya's room was pink and purple (her favorite colors). Bed spread was also pink and purple. We gave her a balcony so she could have a great view of the forest. Her room had the feel of a little girl but also of a teenager, so we wouldn't have to change a lot.

Drew's room had hunter green walls and black carpeting. He told me once those were his favorite colors. He liked Football, so it wasn't hard finding a bed spread for him. But that was only temporary, He would soon grow out of the, sports-for-a-bed-spread-age. His room was also on the second floor. And they each had their own bathroom. Again, only Vampires could get something like this done so fast and quickly. We sis have help though, The whole family, except for Seth, Brenda and Claire.

I was sitting in the main house with my family. (Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice). The dogs and hybrids decided to go out and "play". It was silent for some time before Bella asked me a question.

"So Rosalie how does it feel to be a mom?" I smiled.

"I love it. It makes me feel as though I finally have a reason to be… me. But I have to admit it is a challenge, those two are quite the handful. Little Anya alone is a challenge. You never know what's going on in her head or what she is going to say next." I replied.

"Well I do." Edward said smugly. I shot him a look. "Well you know it's limited, because whenever they actually are around us she goes to that place and talks to her brother." Edward said looking frustrated. Even with him being married to bella, he still wasn't used to the fact that there are people out there who resist his gift.

"You know if they were to become vampires that would be a very interesting gift if it was enhanced." Bella said. I wanted to choke her. I guess Emmett felt my body stiffen because he wrapped his arm around my waist and held it tightly.

"They won't be vampires." I said teeth clenched.

"Well don't you think that should be their choice? I mean I chose this life and I feel it was the best thing that ever happened to me." She said.

"Well, Bella, you were and still are simpleminded and don't see the consequences of your actions. I wouldn't be able to live with the fact of my children having live with this life. They don't deserve to be punished like that." I said trying to keep my cool.

"Rosalie seriously that isn't your choice. I'm just saying if they wanted to turn you shouldn't stop them." She said. This girl had a lot of nerve. She knows good and well I am not that fond of her, how dare she suggest this, knowing how I feel about this life.

"They deserve to live a normal human life." I said almost loosing it. I stood up and went outside. I needed to cool down. Emmett followed me. Apparently Bella wasn't finished because she came and followed me with Edward hot on her trail. Is it just me or did this girl get bold ever since she turned into a vampire.

"How normal can their life get Rose? They live with two vampires, and Anya was imprinted on by a freaking werewolf. And it's not like they would loose anything if they did turn. I mean its not like they have parents who would miss them." I She said. I snapped. I was in her face in a split second and I smacked her to the ground.

"How dare you!" I yelled, the sound shook the ground. I was fuming, Bella was holding her face, Carlisle Esme Jasper and Alice came out the house running to see what happened and I heard Emmett attempting to hold in a laugh. "My children will never be vampires. Never!" I yelled.

I felt my cell vibrate in my pants.

Hello?

Mrs. Cullen?

This is she. How may I help you?

This is Mrs. Armiske, the vice-principal at your daughter's school.

Why are you calling is everything okay?

Well can you please come? We have your son daughter and a young man named Seth Clearwater, we have a little problem.

Okay, I will be there.

I shut my phone and Grabbed Emmett's arm. It was obvious they all heard our the conversation, so their was no need to explain.

Emmett and I entered the School, and headed to the principal's office. I looked at the clock, it was thirty minutes after school hours, that would explain why it seemed so deserted, it would also explain why Seth was here.

What we saw when we entered the room was not a pretty sight. Three pairs of guilty eyes looked up at us. Drew had a black eye and multiple bruises forming on his face. Seth, was a little banged up, but since he was part wolf his injuries were healing. But the worst sight was Anya. Her hair was matted and there was sticks and grass all in it. She had various scratched on her face and her nose looked as if it had been bleeding.

"What the hell?" was the first thing I said. The Vice-Principal was about to speak. But I held up my hand and silenced her. I looked at Anya.

"We got into a fight." She said simply.

"I can see that, why is what I want to know. Tell me exactly what happened." I said. She sighed and prepared to tell me her story.

"There were these girls. They were picking on me today. They said they knew who you guys were and they called you weird, because that's what their older siblings and parents to them. So I told the to fuck off. But they continued to bother me. They called me ugly and told me that no one wanted me because I was adopted. By the end of the day I was fed up. Outside Seth came to pick me and Drew up and he brought his, girl friend. I was talking to her and Seth started acting all weird because he said that he didn't feel safe with me around that girl because she got jealous easily and he didn't want her to sense that he imprinted on me." She paused to take a breath, and Seth looked down.

"Well the girls came and met me outside and the leader of the bitches, brought her two brothers, one was Seth's age and the other was a little older than Drew. They laughed as they told them that I was the Cullen girl. Seth's girlfriend was shocked and scoffed. Seth got mad at her and she got mad at him, wondering why he was taking my side. 'The Cullen's are weird' She said. Seth yelled at her, but that was bad because she had a twin, which was the bitch leader's brother. And he got mad and punched Seth in the face for yelling at his twin. They started fighting. Then the bitch leader pulled my hair, so I smacked her and we started fighting, and I pulled her to the ground and yeah. I guess Drew tried to pull me off of her because next thing I know he was fighting the other brother, and it was just a fighting fiasco."

She ended and smiled. Emmett and I were both wide eyed. Then I heard Emmett laugh.

"All I care about is who won." He said. Drew's eyes lit up.

"If you think we look bad, you should go to the nurse's office, where those three are. They look terrible." Drew smiled triumphantly. I had to say I was proud.

"Is that all?" I asked. The Vice-Principal shook her head and told us that they were suspended for a week. I thanked her and we left that office. Emmett, who couldn't resist, asked where the nurses office was. Drew took him and it wasn't long before we heard his booming laughter. I shook my head and smiled.

Seth was walking gloomily with his head down. Then the unthinkable happened. Anya went over and hugged his leg. He looked down at her shocked.

"Thank you, for sticking up for our family." She said still holding his leg. He reached down and picked her up. I never noticed how big Seth had gotten.

"I will always stick up for you." He said sincerely holding her face to face with him. She hugged him around his neck.

"I guess your not so bad. I wouldn't mind being your imprint." She said. Emmett and I both gasped. Seth looked at her with wide eyes and then laughed.

"Whether you minded or not, you would still be my imprint little one." He said. I heard her giggle. Oh no. This is not good. Although this was nothing romantic for Seth, I had a feeling things were changing for Anya. I mean she is a six year old girl. She is getting close to the age where she starts getting interested in boys. Not good.

"Yuck." Drew said.

"You know Seth, I'm surprised you didn't faze. Either way it was a pretty unfair fight, its like me trying to fight

Carlisle. Just not fair.

"Well u know im the calmest one in the pack. They call me cool dog." We all laughed and wee headed to the front of the school. We were greeted by the last two people I wanted to see.

Jane and Felix.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: wow I updated these chapt5er and I got reviews! Nice well here's the next chapter… hope u lyk it.**

**Emmett POV**

"Ahh if it isn't the famous Cullens. We meet again. And oh, you have a pet dog how cute." Jane sneered. As she circled us. I could sense Seth getting tense. If only he knew who these guys really were, he would have gone wolf by now. I wonder how long its going to take before I piss Jane off.

"Jane, Felix long time no see old friends." I winked at Jane. She scoffed and looked toward the children.

"I suppose you already know why we're here. We need to take these two back with us." Jane spoke directly to the two children. "Did you really think you could get away unnoticed young ones? We let you get away. This was our plan." She sneered.

"Wait just one minute, what do you mean your plan?" Rosalie asked protectively pushing the children behind them, they looked terrified. "If you think that your taking my children away from me then you are seriously mistaken." Rosalie looked ready to fight. She really loved these kids. Our kids.

"Ah Felix. Do you here that. She said our children as if the came out of her womb. Last time I checked vampires could not give birth." Jane laughed out loud. Now I was getting angry. Why rub it in our faces that we can't have children? We knew that already. Why torture my wife further, she's already depressed, or was.

"I guess Aro's plan worked after all. Yet I don't understand why he would want to help these disgusting creatures. They are a disgrace to all vampires, falling in love with humans and wolves." He spat the words human and wolves out as if they were chopped liver.

I was getting really angry.

"Plan what plan? What the hell are you talking about Felix?" Rosalie looked confused. Jane let out a long sigh.

"We got word from Carlisle that Rosalie was depressed. He asked if there was anything he could do to help her. Being old friends Aro couldn't turn him down, he had to much respect for Carlisle so we decided to help. Alice told us where you were going to be and when all we had to do was make sure that a child came your way." She paused briefly and glanced at our kids. They were still scared out of their pants. If this wasn't such a serious moment I would be laughing my head off.

"We sent a new vampire to the orphanage near by. You know how that played out I supposed. We knew that two of them were not in the orphanage when we got there and killed everyone off. But we thought hey let them go, Rosalie can do with two. We didn't think it would be a problem." She again glanced at the children. I was becoming uneasy, I didn't like the way she was looking at my daughter.

An audible gasp coming from Anya and a wide eyed Drew gained my attention. They were obviously in each others head. Anya stepped forward despite Seth and Rosalie's attempts to keep her back. Drew followed suit.

"I never thought we would see you again." Drew spoke.

Wait hold the fuck up!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Rosalie POV**

"What do you mean again?" Emmett yelled. I placed a calming hand on his chest.

"Whoa this is amazing." Anya ran and hugged Felix's leg. This was way to creepy. I was secretly hurt. My children were hiding things from me, they had a past with the Volturi.

"You two were not supposed to find out yet. You were supposed to need help finding out." Felix pick Anya up and perched her on his hip.

"Yeah well we never told you about our power that we had. It developed right before we you took us to that friggin' orphanage. We can go to a safe place In our heads, and we can search each other's memories. Now we remember you." Drew beamed up at Felix obviously happy. A pang of jealousy washed through me. Looking over at Emmett he looked jealous also, Drew never looked up at him like that.

"Well how much do you remember?" Jane asked.

"That's all we remember. We can't go back any further. We only remember playing with you guys by the pool." Anya said sadly.

Hurt. Jealousy. Me.

" Well we can help you remember. We can answer all of your unanswered questions, all you have to do is come with us." Jane cooed and put a finger on Anya's nose.

"No way. No fucking way." Emmett spoke. "They are not going anywhere with you. Those are our children w legally adopted them." Emmett pulled Anya out of Felix's arms. I am speechless.

"Wait no Emmett. I want to go with them. We need to find these things out" Anya said.

We all looked at her in shock. Emmett's eyes were big, his voiced squeaked, barely audible, "Emmett?" She never called him Emmett, it was always dad or daddy. You could see the pain in his face. He practically threw her on the ground, but he was careful not to.

"Fine." He said simply and he stalked off to the car.

"What did I say?" Anya asked confused.

I stood still in shock.

Seth grabbed Anya up and held her dear to him. "Excuse me, Volturi people. Hi Seth here, you know the dog. Yeah can we take this back to our place. We uh, we're kind of in shock this would be perfect handled with the rest of the family." He spoke calmly.

"Um no we-"She was cut of by Felix.

"Let's just go." He said. I watched as Seth carried Anya and put his hand on Drew's head and pushed him along. Felix turned to follow but Jane lingered.

"Hurts don't it. They love me more then they will ever love you. I know more about them, and they're supposed to be your "children"." Jane was really a bitch!

I walked slowly to our vehicle. I climbed in the passenger seat next to a fuming Emmett. Seth was talking to the children outside, and as soon as he reached for the door handle Emmett locked it.

"Walk." He stated seriously and he drove away.

Silence.

"Emmett. I understand that you are upset but.." I couldn't find the words to say.

"No Rose. No. She called me Emmett like we were old friends, like I didn't formally adopt her. Like I didn't go out my way to build extra rooms for her in the house and actually spent all day with you picking out color schemes and interior decorations! INTERIOR DECORATIONS! SHOPPING! Me Rose. I. Would. Never. Do. That. For. Anyone! But I did it for her and she called me Emmett." I listened quietly as he vented.

"Em, I understand that you're hurt and confused but we can't change their past and what they went through and how close they felt to Jane and Felix. From the sounds of it, they raised them. All we can do is wait and see what's reall going on. But really you can't make them walk." I said calmy.

"They are with Seth, he can faze and run them home no sweat." Emmett said still hurt. This was going to be a long day.

Once we got home we found Seth carrying the children on his back in his wolf state. I laughed quietly, Emmett was on point. Jane and felix round the corner of our driveway and I pointed the way to the main house. I called the family and told them what was going on and that we all needed to be present. As we all entered the door way we found all of the family sitting and waiting.

"Ah Carlisle its been too long." Felix mused.

"Indeed Felix it has. What seems to be the problem? Is this because they are humans?" Carlisle asked.

"Actually old friend, they are not."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Emmett POV**

"Actually old friend, they are not."

All heads turned to the door to find the owner of this unknown voice. Standing at the door was the ever creepy Aro. He walked in and grabbed himself a chair and stared at the children, as we stared at him.

"Ah yes, this would be the right time. To clear things up, all of those who have the noses to, I would like for you to smell the air." He said creepily. I sniffed reluctantly.

Human. Brenda and Claire.

Sniff. Sniff.

Werewolves. Embry, Quil, Jacob, Leah, Seth/

Sniff.

Bella. She has her own distinct smell.

Sniff.

Vampire. All of us.

Sniff.

Half breeds. Renesme and Chance.

Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. Sniff.

Whoa! That's a different one.

I looked at Aro around the same time as everyone else.

"Yes. We timed this perfectly. When they turned 8 they would change." Aro spoke staring at these kids.

"Wait what the hell are you talking about? Are you telling me that awful smell is these kids? They're only humans. And plus, she's only 6 and he is 10." What the hell was this guy talking about?

"Emmett, son, please sit. I need everyone sitting when they hear this story." He waited for us all to sit. I looked around anxiously. I wanted to know what was going on.

"Have you all heard of the Pixie? The very rare creature in our world. Extremely rare. The only way for a human to be turned into a pixie is if they had a trace of it in their blood and they encounter a traumatic experience. Well their mother was a pixie. She watched something happen to her boyfriend, I can't really remember, but it turned her into a pixie. Years went by and she met a man by the name of Zane. He was a vampire werewolf mix. They created these children eight years ago."

"Drew and Anya are twins. But Anya came out much smaller than Drew being she got the pixie jeans. When he, Drew, came out he bit his mother. Being the boy child he will always carry the vampire venom. By biting her she changed back into her human form, being able to choose which way she wanted to appear."

"Zane and the mother were not ready for children. They didn't want children. So they brought them to us. At first we thought they were human children, they carried the human scent. So we brought in a mystical expert. He told us that they will appear, smell and sound like children until they reach the age of eight. That's when their changes will appear. Their mother wanted us to tell them that they were and what happened. I agreed. I was nice back then. I keep my promises."

"We cared for them for about two years. Drew always looked 4 years older than Anya, but she started speaking first and was quite intelligent. As time passed, Zane decided that he wanted his children back. But Jane wasn't having it. She loved these children and felt who ever was going to just give them up was not fit to have them. She was becoming attached. I had to change that. So we sent them away to America, where we forged birth certificates and all, and put them into foster care."

"When Carlisle called me for help with your depression Rosalie, I wasn't thinking of these children and where they were put. We just made sure that you got a child. I never would have thought it would be you two." Aro finally finished and I stared at him wide eyed.

"What the hell? So their not humans and he is not 4 years older than her, and she is actually eight?" I asked standing up trying to comprehend all of this. I looked to Rosalie who looked happy. Then I looked to the "twins". Anya looked as if she were about to cry. Then she did start crying, on Drew's shoulder.

I walked over to her and picked her up. Yes, I was still mad, but that was my little girl whether she wants to call me dad or not. I rocked her back and fourth and shushed her.

"What's wrong ma?" I whispered to her. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"No one has ever wanted me. My biological parents didn't want me. Jane didn't want me. Every foster home I went they didn't want me. Drew has told me millions of times that he wished I wasn't his sister and now you don't want me." She cried again. I suddenly felt bad.

"Okay babe. It's okay." I really felt bad. But there was no way I was spilling my heart out to this girl that I was hurt because she basically disowned me. I have a reputation to maintain. I rubbed her back as if she was an infant and she calmed.

Drew stood up and walked over to me. He stared at me for a long time.

"Em, he secretly hates you." Edward said out loud. I looked up surprised. The puzzled look on my face urged him on and he continued.

"He's been trying so hard to get you to love him. But you continuously ignore his efforts and show Anya all the love. Rosalie has tried to make up for the lack but it isn't enough, he wants a father. When will you love him Em?" Edward said the last part so sullenly I thought I was going to cry. But that was impossible. Then the unthinkable happened.

He punched me. Drew punched me. I saw it coming but I didn't move. He punched me, and it actually hurt. I flexed my jaw and let out a monstrous laugh. Drew backed up scared. I put Anya down and knelt in front of Drew.

"Ow. That hurt." I flashed a full set of teeth at him and he flinched a little. "Dude. I love both you and your sister the same. It is just way easier to show it to her because she's a little girl. She requires different treatment than you. Besides I figured since you were older you wouldn't notice, hell even care. I'm sorry little man. But you are my son and I do love you. I jus don't know how to show it." As I finished I felt eyes on me. Now I felt embarrassed. Dang he cramped my style.

"But if you ever punch in my face again, Im going to light you up. Understood?" I put on my deep voice. He shook his head and I rubbed his hair.

"Aww isn't this cute? Too bad your not his real parents. Then it would make sense. They're REAL parents want them back. So you have to give them up." Jane said evilly.

"Listen bitch, you've really been working my nerves since you showed your unattractive face." I stood and approached her. Terrible choice. Jane did her little magic power stuff on me and I am now in excruciating pain!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Rosalie POV **

Emmett was on the floor writhing and screaming in pain. That bitch Jane was really gonna get it.

"Bella." I screamed. I understand that she was pissed at me for slapping her but this was my husband. She waited for a moment and looked toward Edward who nodded his head. Suddenly Emmett wasn't screaming anymore.

"Bella cover me please?" I begged her. She stared at me and stood up. She walked out the house. The whole house followed. They stood on a line and watched the show that was bout to be put on. Bella covered me and I attacked Jane. I punched her and stomped her, and did everything in the book, not letting her get a hit in. She was working my nerves and she hurt my husband. She needed it, just like Bella did.

I heard Edward scoff and I flashed him a smile. Bad move because Jane took advantage of my distraction. She connected with my jaw and I flew backwards. I hopped back up and attacked her, she dodged it and hit me in the back of my head. Hitting the ground hard. I looked back and got to my feet again. I looked at my hair. Oh goodness, now I got dirt in it, I was going to have to go to the salon after this, speaking of which, my nails were looking pretty busted too.

POW!

Again with the face. I turned my attention back to Jane. I lunged at her. She fell to the ground and I climbed on top of her.

"This is for my kids. This is for my husband. This is for my nails and this is for my hair, and this is for my clothes that you just ruined and this is for being a BITCH!" I said every line with a punch. I stood up and walked to Bella. I gave her a high five. And I walked to Emmett who pulled me in a deep kiss.

"That was too HOT! We will definitely have to fix this tonight." He winked at me and I kissed him. Jane stood up and fixed her ever present bun.

"You know they will come for them. It's only a matter of time be for they're forced away from you too!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoed in the air. We all stared at her silently.

"Is that what this is all about?" Esme asked stepping forward like any mother would. "they were taken away from you so Rosalie can't have them?"

We all looked at Jane expectantly, she just turned away and left.

"She will be fine. I am just concerned with the parents finding them. They will come looking, just be prepared." Aro said, and left with Felix hot on his trail.

"Well. Rosalie, that was hot." Jacob said. I burst out laughing.

"Hey lover boy, back off, she's mine." Emmett said. Pulling me into a kiss.

Everyone went back to their respective homes. We showed the kids their rooms and they loved it. Emmett explained to Anya that he did want her.

We were happy. Really happy. But now Emmett and I need to find a new house to wreck. And Emmett is trying not to kill Seth.

**A/N: The end. The second story will be up soon! Review**


End file.
